


'cause we control the chaos

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: “Oh, Watson! Happy to see you. You might be able to give me some insight into the case I’m working on.” Joan slips off her jacket and boots before walking to sit on a chair that lets her look at the collection.“I really hope you’re not going to tell me that dildos are somehow involved in the partial cannibalism case we’re working on.”





	'cause we control the chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labiaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labiaphile/gifts).



> prompt: joanlock + pegging  
> the two things getting me right now are the fact that 1. this is my first posted Elementary fic and 2. I've been working on a completely unrelated Elementary fic but instead of posting fluff first I'm posting porn.  
> anyways.  
> this is the [harness](https://www.pinkcherry.com/intermediate-harness-kit-in-purple) and this is the [dildo](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=34638%22).  
> title comes from [The Only Thing Worse Than Beating A Dead Horse Is Betting On One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWjLhfGDrt0%22) by Relient K

Sherlock possessed a large number of collections. Keys, swords, murder victim dolls. Joan had accepted this as a part of the Brownstone years and years ago. 

However. There was also The Box.

The first time she saw The Box was when she was halfway through her job as a sober companion. Before Sherlock had the chance to go into one of his superiority rants slash explanations as to had he had acquired its contents she turned around and left the tv room to find something else to do. She saw it more often than she would have wanted to, but like everything else, its presence was something that would simply be.

Joan gets home from having lunch with her sister to find Sherlock with The Box in the living room, its contents spread on top of a towel.

“Oh, Watson! Happy to see you. You might be able to give me some insight into the case I’m working on.” Joan slips off her jacket and boots before walking to sit on a chair that lets her look at the collection.

“I really hope you’re not going to tell me that dildos are somehow involved in the partial cannibalism case we’re working on.”

“Nope, this is a completely separate issue. This, Watson, is an electrocution case. I’m testing the voltages on some of my collection.”

“Well, that sounds like a terrible way to go,” Joan replies with a sigh. “What type of insight do you think I’ll be able to give you with this?”

“I have had many partners who have worn harnesses but obviously, that’s not quite something that’s as simple for me to do during sex. I bought a harness today similar to the one in the murder case and I’m trying to compare the toy used during the bizarre incident to some of my own.” He gestures at the array on the blanket and now that Joan is paying attention, it's actually kind of amazing to see. Not the sheer number in general, of course. The Box was a large chest so that was no surprise. The shock was over the contents -- there had been enough things in there that were slightly concerning which gave Joan a brief sense of relief for Sherlock to be looking at… normal vibrators.

“Okay, so someone was electrocuted and you’re seeing if any of the toys can do what exactly?”

“Shock the receiving partner without affecting the active one.”

“Hmmm.” Joan reaches down to grab one of the toys. “And how am I supposed to provide insight?”

“Your personal experience of being on the giving end.” Joan's movements pause, eyes narrowing at her partner. “Don't worry, I've known for years and I'm always impressed by women with that passion, regardless if they're using a fake device or not.”

“Are you kidd--”

“Of course, this isn't meant to disparage any of the individuals of various genders you've slept with.”

“Sherlock. Just because we've had sex doesn't mean you can snoop into my sex life?”

“Aren't I part of that life now?” he asks, an infuriating grin stretched across his face. “But if it makes you feel better, I only found out early in our relationship before privacy agreements had been put in place.

Joan opens her mouth to argue but quickly realizes there's no point.

“So. Watson. Tell me what you know.”

 

* * *

 

A week after the case is closed, Joan comes back from her morning run. There's a closed white box sitting on her nightstand; she opens with with a slight bit of apprehension. Sure, Sherlock knew better than to put weird things in her room when she wasn't around, but who knows. Lifting the lid off the box revealed a note and packing peanuts. The note first, she decided.

 

_ Watson, _

_ I know yours is well loved but you did help me prove that the structure of this device could save you from electrocution if something were to happen. _

 

The brief flash of confusion was resolved when she pulled out the harness, the same model of the one in the case but with dark blue straps instead of black.

Joan really had no idea how to feel about this, a mixture of arousal and annoyance building inside her. Well then.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” she says before their kissing turns into something else entirely. Joan takes a deep breath, keeping her hand on Sherlock’s chest as he whines. “I think you should take a shower.”

“You've never made that request of me before when I've worked out,” Sherlock points out. Which is true: there was something about deliberately watching Sherlock run on the treadmill that she didn't think twice of hooking up after he'd exercised. “I have no issues doing what you ask but I wonder where this change came from.”

Joan stands up with a grin and Sherlock follows suit. She grabs his hand to put on her waist, letting him feel the straps under the fabric. He looks up at her in wonder. 

“I got a gift a while ago and I definitely want to use it, don't you?”

Sherlock’s eyes go wide & he takes a step back quickly. “I'll wash myself thoroughly, Watson. Your room or mine?”

“Yours.” Joan moves forward to catch Sherlock in another lingering kiss. “See you soon.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I do have to wonder,” Sherlock says as Joan puts a condom on her dildo, “did none of the toys I've collected entice you?”

Joan reaches out and runs a finger around his rim, enjoying the shudder that runs through his arms and the fingers he has in himself. “Some of them do look fun, you're right.”

“So why did you purchase a new one for this occasion?”

“I like this one.” She fills her hand with lube and strokes the silicone attachment with a sigh. “It's one specifically used for pegging and if we're doing this, I want something I'm know how to control.” Joan slaps his thigh and Sherlock's fingers stop moving. “Turn over.”

He does as she says quickly; Joan smirks when he jolts at the sensation of her slender fingers sliding in. She teases him just a little more before turning on the bullet in her harness and raising fully up on her knees “No convo tonight, I just want you to feel what's happening.”

“Of course Wats--” Sherlock interrupts himself with a gasp as Joan grabs his ass in both hands and begins slowly moving in. She only rests for a few seconds before slowly fucking him. 

It didn't take that long for Joan to realize how much she missed this. The vibrator pulsed and shifted with each thrust, but fucking another person meant she had to play close attention to their body. Was she shifting incorrectly, did she find their sweet spot - things that would be easier to detect if she had a dick. Instead she had to take all her cues from the body below her, giving her a thrill at the control she had.

The trust the other person had placed in her hands. 

Joan notices the way Sherlock's pushing back on her. She can barely suppress her moan at the sight. Instead, she reaches out and runs her fingers down his side.

“Watson.” 

She hushes him and stops moving; a sharp thrill at the way he drops his head makes her want to press more directly on her clit. “Do you want deeper or faster?”

“Deeper,” he says without a moment of hesitation. Letting out a laugh, Joan holds his hip firmly as she pulls the dildo out of him. In seconds she gives a slow but deep thrust, letting him feel the stretch of the toy and the pressure of its head against him. Joan pulls out and thrusts again, starting a slower but more thorough rhythm than before.

Sherlock trembles.

When he once again tries to move along with the toy, Joan holds his hips firmly and they stay still for a moment, their pants filling the air. She shifts and gives a smaller thrust but Sherlock reacts as if she'd set fire to him and fuck, he was so gorgeous beneath her.

For the first time all night, Joan starts fucking him fast. He's been swearing under his breath for a while but as she moves faster the words become non coherent sentences; she closes her eyes and fucks him harder. One of his hands moves from scrunching the sheets to reaching pump his fist around his dick once. In seconds he comes with a gasp and Joan slows down but doesn't stop until he pushes his hand against her waist and gasps “stop, Watson.”

Barely moments after she's pulled out Sherlock flips her and kisses her desperately. His hand drifts down and turns off the vibrator, loosening the harness straps just enough to slip his fingers inside. Now it was Joan’s turn to gasp as he finger fucked her, kissing up her neck before catching her lips into another kiss. Joan can't think, can't concentrate. She'd been close before but having Sherlock inside her increases the intensity as she chases her orgasm. 

“Come on,” he mutters, pushing his knees out to stop her legs from herself off. Sherlock rolls a nipple in his free hand and Joan thrashes beneath her partner, thrusting up into his fingers until the wave of heat hits her at once and she cries out. He immediately moves his legs so she can squeeze her legs tightly around his hand as he strokes her carefully through the aftershocks. It eventually becomes too much and Joan taps his hand away. Collapsing once more, Sherlock rolls over to breath heavily as Joan catches her breath.

“So,” Sherlock says. “I guess someone knows how to pick out gifts for you.”

“I guess so,” she replies with a grin. Joan leans back over so they can kiss softly and knows that the gift will not go to waste.


End file.
